


Honey~Senpai's Princess

by alyzuku



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzuku/pseuds/alyzuku
Summary: What happens when a new studentaces the Ouran entry exam? Will the childish Honey~Senpai realize his true feelings, or will his childish nature prevent anything from happening? Find out in Honey~Senpai's Princess...





	1. Introduction/Welcome to Ouran

Lucinda's Description:

Appearance- She is 4'9, she has long dirty blonde hair, with bright green eyes that have golden flecks. She has a light amount of freckles on her face, and is almost always smiling.  
Personality- Cheerful, caring, stubborn, seems innocent but is very cunning, she is very patient.  
Age- 17, she's a 3rd year student, and she's a Virgo  
Likes- Sweets, loves sour candies, her friends, singing, dancing, sleeping, martial arts (she's as good as Honey), fashion.  
Dislikes- Bullies, people who judge her for height, being to small for things, being underestimated, being alone, being weak.  
Lucinda lets people she's friends with call her Lu~Chan instead of Lucinda~Senpai or Lucy~Senpai  
Lilith is often interpreted to mean dark, but Lucinda is considered to mean light. Lucinda had a dark past and her last name meaning dark represents that. This way when she finds someone she truly loves and marries them she will finally be rid of her dark past!

 

BACKGROUND ON LUCINDA LILITH

Lucinda ran away from home at age 7. Lucinda hated where she was living, so when she had the chance she ran. She preformed on the streets to make enough money to get by. She did that everyday until age 9, when a kind old woman took her in. The woman took care of Lucinda as if Lucinda was her own child. The old woman had her start learning everything she needed to be successful from textbooks she bought for Lucinda. A month after Lucinda turned 15 the old woman passed away in her sleep, and Lucinda was alone once again. This time Lucinda had the money the old woman left her in her will. Lucinda sold the old woman's house and most of the old woman belongings that were to big or she didn't want to keep. She used the money to buy a small apartment and enrolled herself in a commoners school. Lucinda went to commoners school for 2 years and then she took the test for the scholarship in Ouran Highschool. Lucinda wanted to make her mother (the old woman that took her in) proud of her, she thought that going to an elite school like that would definitely up her knowledge level. Lucinda's test results came back to show that she passed with flying colors and got the highest grade on record.  
Lucinda's POV  
I am standing in front of Ouran it's huge, and very pink. I wonder why they chose pink of all colors I mean I love pink, but it seems unusual for a school to be pink. Oh well...I'm probably just over thinking, I should probably try to find my class since I already have my schedule. I was skipping around the school looking for my class, smiling at anyone I pass. I notice everyone was looking at me, maybe its my outfit I might look weird with my pale blue sundress dress compared to their banana dresses. Oh I got it! They are probably talking about me cause I'm the new student! Cool! More people to make friends with, I hope they think I'm nice. AHH I'm late! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I better get going I don't want to seem like a trouble maker. I hope I make lots of friends, everyone seems nice enough, but if someone tries to harm me I will only use my self defense moves. Oooooh lookie here, I'm at my class room.

 

Girls From Earlier POV~IN THEIR HEADS

 

That girl is so KAWAIIIIII she would look so cute with Honey~Senpai. They are my new otp, but what would there ship name be? UGHHH I don't know her name! I've got it I'll go to the Host Club and tell them about her they will totally want to meet her if she's perfect for honey!  
Host Club POV (All this is happening at the same time)  
"The Host Club is excused from todays classes, as we are planning the dance for tomorrow," Kyoya says without looking up from his notebook.  
"Kay kay Kyo~Chan," Honey says as he happily shoves cake into his mouth.

 

Back to Lucinda's POV

I slowly the door knob and walked into the classroom as the teacher was finishing attendance.  
The teacher looks my way and says, "Ah you must be the new student I've heard so much about, please come and introduce yourself to your class."  
I nervously walk to the center of the room and say "Hiya I'm Lucinda, but you can call me Lucy, it's my first day here at Ouran. I love all sweets and martial arts, but I prefer not to show off my martial arts skills unless I'm competing. I do hope I can be your friend," I say with a cheeky grin on my face. I swear I could see both girls and boys saying 'Kawaii' and fan-boying/girling, the weirder part was the girls seemed to be saying something about Honey and I being their otp? I wonder who Honey is, I hope I can be friends with him. Today was a half day since apparently their was some type of dance tomorrow and the time off is so students can get prepared. I was about to leave when suddenly a girl walks up to me clearly excited and asks if I could go to a Host Club with her. What's a Host Club? It sounds interesting, she invited me maybe this means I'm making new friends.

 

Kyoya POV-

As soon as we opened the doors our customers poured in babbling about ships and how Honey would be really cute with the new scholarship student and how they want to seem them together. This is an interesting development, I want to learn more about her since I could only find information on her from age 9 up. This could also be a great way to make a large profit since all of these girls seem excited.  
"Excuse me ladies, but before we can provide a service with her and Honey, I'm afraid we would have to meet her first. If you could find a way to get her here perhaps we can make something work?" I say smirking.  
"She's already on her way, I believe Renge is bringing her because she thinks they are perfect for each other, and says this is like a real life anime." A girl says sweat dropping.

 

Honey's POV~

I was just eating cake when a ton of girls came up to me asking me tons of questions about a girl named Lucinda. I didn't understand what they were saying, so I just kept on eating my cake. Suddenly, the door opened and rest of the Host Club and I quickly got to our positions, when I look at the door I see Renge, but when I saw the girl behind her my breathe hitched. She has long golden hair that seemed to glow, her big green eyes flecked with gold, she had the most contagious smile on her face. Her smile filled me with warmth and she was shorter than me, who is this beautiful girl? I was shook out of my thoughts as I heard Renge say "This is Lucinda Lilith the new transferee, and Honey's soulmate."  
"Hold on, that's the new transfer student, the one who got a perfect score? Wow! That's so cool, you are a genius!" Haruhi says clearly excited. Wow beauty and brains could she get any better I thought. Wait, what am I thinking I haven't even introduced myself how could I already have a crush on her.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Lilith, but would it be okay if we placed you with Honey since it seems everyone thinks you will be very close," Kyoya asks with a smirk. Her cheeks turn a rosy pink as she nods her head.  
"I guess you're coming with me Lu~Chan," I say with a wide smile, "do ya like cake?"  
"Wait, hold on, are you saying there are sweets here?" Lu~Chan questions with an excited grin.  
"Of course there are silly," I say grinning back at her.  
She then grabs my hand and says, "lead the way Honey," I blush and take her to the cakes. I can hear all of the fangirls squealing. She happily eats cakes with me, I stare at her a try to figure out what I'm feeling. Could this be love? As soon as I think that my face heats up, and I realize I'm completely in love with a girl I just met. This is crazy, and the fangirls seem to have noticed me blushing while looking at her because they all have heart eyes and are squealing about otps. I wonder how she feels about me, hopefully she feels the same way. I keep eating my cake where I left off and just as I finished I noticed Lucinda staring at me with a blush on her face. My face heats up I'm pretty sure I'm the same shade of red as a tomato, she was too. All the fangirls were screaming saying we were to cute for words. Maybe she feels the same way, I need to say somethings soon, because if I don't I know I'll regret it!

 

Lucinda POV~

As my new friend Renge~Chan leads me to this Host Club she rambles on about how her precious Haruhi is also a scholarship student and that I will be Honey's soulmate. Most of what she said was too confusing for me to understand so I just nodded occasionally and looked around the halls. When she finally stopped at the door she pulled it, all I could see was roses and a bright light. When I could finally see I saw 6 guys and 1 female dressed as a guy were standing and seemed to be posing. I'll ask about the female later, but for now it seems like they are acting like she is male, so I will play along with their little game for now. I looked at all of the guys their was a weird tall blonde guy he seemed to be doting on the girl and telling her to stay away from the twins. When I kept looking I saw the twins he must have been talking about, they seemed to give off a mischievous aura. I saw a tall black haired guy with classes who was writing in a Death Note? Then I see a tall brown haired guy with a straight face, and right next to him was a short blonde haired boy about an inch or so taller than me. I looked at him and noticed he was really cute, and my heart seemed to flutter when I looked at him. Theres no way I already like him, I mean my first crush is on a guy I literally just saw. When the other guy said I'd be with Honey and I would be able to have cake a grabbed Honey's hand and told him to take me to where the cake is.  
I'm not gonna lie, but I'm more excited to be with Honey than to be having cake. This is crazy cake is my #1, I must be going insane to be this excited over a boy I barely know. I finished my cake before he finished his and was memorizing the details on his face and when he looked up I blushed cherry red realizing I was caught staring. I noticed I wasn't the only one blushing, I turned my head trying to get my blush to calm down and barely noticed all of the fangirling going on because of Honey and I. Is this love I'm feeling, this is the first time I have ever felt like this. It has to be love that's the only explanation I have.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard "I'm sorry ladies, but the Host Club is ending for the day, so can all of you exit the room except for Lucinda." Kyoya says.  
When all the girls had left the room it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I decided to break the silence by asking one of the questions I have had since I walked in. "So why are you acting like Haruhi is a guy?"  
The weird blonde who I had found out is named Tamaki and the twins were freaking out going on about how manly Haruhi was looking today. Haruhi was face palming, Mori the the guy who was near Honey kept his straight face. Kyoya was smirking, and Honey was smiling at me.  
"I'd expect nothing less than the student who had gotten a perfect grade on the entrance exams," Kyoya says still smirking.  
"Mommy what do we do, the new student is going to tell everyone about my precious daughters secret!" Tamaki whines.  
The twins pop up behind me with a bat and say "Induce amnesia" at the same time and try to grab me, but I grab their wrists and pin them to the floor before they can grab me. Them and the rest of the Host Club look shocked (including Mori and Kyoya).  
"Wow Lu~Chan your really good at martial arts," Honey says and I blush.  
I release the twins, but take their bat and hand it to Haruhi since it seemed like she thought their plan was incredibly dumb as well.  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna spill Haruhi's secrets, I mean I didn't exactly spill it during the club. Considering I didn't say anything even though I knew as soon as I saw her, I'd say I'm pretty trustworthy." I state.  
Kyoya smirks and says, "We need to make sure you won't spill Haruhi's secret, so starting today you are a Hostess in the Host Club and for at least an hour everyday you and Honey will be our Lolita package. Since Renge figured you would join she decided you would be the Girl-Lolita type, so you can go with Honey's Boy-Lolita type." The other hosts gasp, but Haruhi and Honey seemed excited the moment the heard what Kyoya had said.  
"I guess thats fine, but I should probably start walking home before it gets dark," I say gathering my stuff and leaving the club room. Today was one heck of a day, but I can't help getting excited for my next day at this new and exciting school!

 

Lucinda POV~

Since today is the ball the classes have been cancelled, I'll actually be making my first appearance as a hostess at the party. According to Haru~Chan everyone has to cosplay, I've decided to go as Wendy from Fairy Tail because she's one of my favorite girls. I would pick Erza, Lucy, Levy, or Juvia, but I'm way to short. I'm bringing my stuffed Arctic Fox Snowbell, she will be my Carla! I wonder what Fairy Tail characters the rest of the Host club are dressing as (Renge demanded we all belong to the same anime). Last night I did a temporary dye job, so the tips of my hair is blue. I stuff an old gym bag with my cosplay, and head to Ouran.  
When I walk into the Host Club I hear several gasps, and notice all the hosts are staring at me, or rather my golden blonde, and blue ombre hair. They soon snap out of their shock and bombard me with questions about my hair and if it was perminate. I reassured them it will wash out, and it's only for my cosplay. No one knows who I'm going to cosplay as, Tamaki is going as Natsu, Kyoya is going as Gray, Haruhi got stuck being Happy, Hikaru is going as Sting, and Kaoru is going as Rogue. Mori is going as Laxus, Honey's actually the only one I don't know their character. I need to escape the clubs chaos, or they'll start asking to know who I'm going as, and I want it to be a surprise. I smirk and make my way to the twins.  
"Hey, don't you guys want to order Fancy Tuna for Haru~chan, you wouldn't want Tamaki to show you up." I whisper in both of their ears, their eyes widen before they start to smirk and nod their heads. Now for Tamaki I just need to separate him from Haru~chan... I've got it! I started walking towards my backpack to make it seem like I was going to get my song book. I made myself trip over my own feet, and I land with a big thud. I force my eyes to tear up, and look at the knee that I landed on. Tamaki immediately runs up to me and tells me "Daddy's here" and "It'll be ok".  
I sniffle and say, "U-um D-d-daddy I have something to tell you. The twins are gonna try to buy Haru~chan fancy tuna before you do. And I know how much you love your daughters, so please watch them for me" I say with a cheeky grin. He squishes my cheeks gushing over how cute I am, until he realized what I said. I heard him mumble, "those sneaky twins won't have my daughter, Daddy says no..." I smirk as I watch the twins on the phone and rushing out the door, then my smirk grows when Tamaki glares and chases after them. Mitsu~Chan and Taka~Chan had left early for Taka's Kendo practice. Haru~chan's just studying, and Kyoya's writing in his Death Note, suddenly Kyoya gets a call and he goes very pale. Maybe I can help, I mean these rich people are clueless about the simplest things.  
"Kyo~chan, what's wrong?" I ask tilting my head.  
"The cake baker can only make half of what I ordered. The worst part is he only did the cakes made for the guests not the ones for Honey~Senpai," Kyo~chan responds clearly annoyed.  
"If you would like, I could make the rest for Honey, I'm very good at baking cakes. My mother taught me, and I'm really good." I reply.  
"Thanks, Lucy~Senpai. You better get to it though you have 5 hours to back 50 cakes. Get to it." Kyo quickly replies. He calls Haru~Chan over and tells her to take me to the bakery area of the Host Club. I see 10 huge ovens lined up, and tons of cake baking supplies. The first thing I do is put my hair in a bun and put a shower cap on because I didn't want to wash the hairy dye out of my hair. I make the batter for the first 10 cakes and plop them in the oven, I prepare batter for all of the cakes and and the icing.  
Short Time Skip because I'm to lazy tp explain the baking process~  
I'm singing along to "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" while icing the last cake in the fourth batch. I have flour everywhere other than my hair, and I have batter stuck on all of my clothes. Since I was singing I failed to notice the door being opened,when the song finished and I paused my playlist to bring my finished cakes to where the rest of the cakes were being kept, but when I looked at the time I only had 20 minutes to prepare the rest of the cakes and the ones in the oven wouldn't be done for another 10 minutes.  
"Dammit" I shout angrily.  
"What's wrong Lu~Chan?" I hear a voice ask. When I turn around I see Mitsu~Chan standing behind me, but Taka~chans not there I wonder where he is. Oh well, I have to focus on prepping the icing table for the last batch which will be done in about 5 minutes.  
"Don't worry Mitsu~Chan, I'm not upset." I say not even looking back at him since I'm still getting everything ready. Suddenly I'm spun around and pushed into a wall.  
"I don't like being lied to, Lucinda" Mitsu~Chan whispers seductively in my ear causing me to get blush bright red. "Well are you going to tell me or do you want to be punished," Mitsu~Chan purrs. What in the world, I thought Mitsu was clueless, but here he is acting all seductive, jeez what have I got myself into.  
"W-w-well I-I a-am m-m-making s-some o-of t-the c-akes f-or t-the b-b-ball a-and I-I'm a-almost o-out o-of t-time." I say blushing more from his hot breathe on my neck. He still has me pinned to the wall, he gets closer and purrs with a smirk "Well let's get to icing, Lucinda." Mitsu~chan walks to the oven which conveniently dings saying the cakes are done. I can't believe that just happened the "nothing but sweet and adorable" Honey~Senpai just flirted with me, I feel all the blood rush to my face when I think about it. Normally I would have just used my martial arts to defend myself, but with him I just froze up. Dammit why does he make me feel this way, why do I have to love the most confusing Host. No, snap out of it Lucinda,you can think about his attitude change and your problems later right now you have to get these cakes done, or you're going in the Death Note. I quickly (and beautifully) decorate the cakes, and when I look up I see Honey's also done, his cakes don't look as neat as mine, but they are still pretty. As long as I have all 50 cakes I'm alright, I'm snapped out of my train of thought when the door opens. I look up to see a Kyo~Chan and Taka~Chan looking at us confused.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"We've been looking for Honey~Senpai for the past 20 minutes and he's been in here icing cakes with you," Kyo~chan says clearly annoyed.  
"Why didn't you just call Mitsu~Chan or me?" I sassed because this is not my fault. "Thanks for helping me finish the last cakes Mitsu~Chan, I'm going to go get showered and get changed cause clearly I'm not Cosplay Ball ready, peace" I gave a peace sign and ran out of the room to get ready. I grabbed my old gym bag with my costume and ran to a bathroom which is meant for getting ready, so it has a shower, towels, and soaps. I quickly shower (keeping the showercap on so I don't ruin my hair which is already self styled and dyed), I then throw on my Wendy costume and apply a little blush and lip gloss. As I'm getting ready I make a plan to get Mitsu~Chan to understand how I felt when he was acting seductive towards me, I smirk and think this is gonna be a fun night. Two can play this game of love, and I'm going to be the winner Mitsukuni.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad person. Oops!

I am aware that I suck for not posting in a super long time! But as Spring Break is coming up and I will finally have some free time, I will be making one shot books! I am open to all requests. I am going through a bit of writers block on my stories, so I thought this would be a good idea to get back into writing.


End file.
